Nada esta Perdido
by Angele O'Shea
Summary: Su matrimonio esta en crisis, Bella ya no sabe que hacer. Con ayuda de sus amigas, busca la respuesta para salvar su matrimonio. Edward espera por ella.
1. El Desprecio

Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

><p><strong>El Desprecio<strong>

_La gran enfermedad de hoy en día no es la lepra ni la tuberculosis, sino el no sentirse deseado_

-¿No desayunaras hoy conmigo?- _tampoco…_

Edward se arrebujo el saco con ademan despreocupado, y se estiro en la mesa para tomar una tostada.

-No, voy muy tarde al trabajo. No me esperes para almorzar. Tengo una junta importante.

_Que es más importante que yo, por supuesto._

-¿Vendrás temprano a cenar?

De mala manera, Bella llevo un trozo de tocino de pavo a su boca. Mastico lentamente, mientras veía a Edward coger sus llaves y su maletín.

-Creo que ya te dije que no.

Bella golpeo la meza con el puño, llamando su atención por primera vez.

-Dijiste que no vendrías a almorzar….

Edward la miro con dolorosa sequedad.

-Tampoco a cenar.

-¿Por qué no?- gruño.- ¡Porque no! ¡Siempre es lo mismo, siempre!

-Bella, no empieces con tus pataletas de nuevo, por favor.- su calma al hablar no hacía más que enfurecerla.

-¡No te atrevas a irte!- le grito cuando vio que Edward se dirigía a la puerta.- ¡No he acabado!

-No me esperes despierta.- dijo.

Y se fue.

**X^0^0^0^X**

Bella se miró en el espejo del baño. Se había puesto su mejor conjunto de lencería, y la batita que llevaba encima revelaba su figura. Era solo un diminuto camisón de finas tirantas con un encaje ancho por la parte de abajo.

Sonrió al notar que seguía siendo sexy. A sus treinta años, aun se veía joven y era sexy.

Respiro profundo. Tenía que estar tranquila. Sin embargo, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Habían pasado dos meses (¡dos malditos meses!) desde la última vez que Edward la había tocado íntimamente. Siempre estaba trabajando, y cuando no, la noche se arruinaba con alguna pelea. Esta noche no era una excepción. Edward seguía con la misma actitud que tenía en la mañana, y se había encerrado en la habitación de huéspedes luego de que Bella se lo hubiera señalado. Aunque gritado, sería una mejor expresión.

Pero ella lo necesitaba… lo necesitaba demasiado. Así que intentaría ser paciente. Edward era un hombre, la desearía con locura cuando la viera así. A él le encantaba cuando usaba encaje, hasta donde Bella recordaba.

Al fin se decidió a salir del baño, llevando encima del camisón una bata de baño. Quería sorprenderlo.

En la cocina cogió dos copas de champán del 88, el favorito de Edward, y luego se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes. No se molestó en tocar.

Él se encontraba en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. Su expresión de desconcierto hizo sonreír a Bella.

-Hola.- murmuro con voz suave, dejando las copas en la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Edward, sentando en la cama mientras se restregaba la cara con cansancio.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras se quitaba la bata de baño; lo hizo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo para no perderse ninguno de sus gestos. Vio como sus ojos se abrían un poco más de lo normal, solo por un segundo, pero igual un sentimiento de satisfacción la recorrió.

-No, Bella…- resoplo bajito.- Estoy cansado. Hoy no.

-¡Pero yo te deseo!- cuchicheo, gateando en la cama hacia él. Se quedó de rodillas a su lado, con una mano acariciando su pecho desnudo.- Por favor, hazme el amor. Soy tu esposa.- reprocho.- Te necesito…

Edward dejo de restregarse la barbilla para fijar su mirada verdosa en el cuerpo de su mujer. Bella sonrió, y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. El beso solo duro lo que tardo en sonar el teléfono de Edward. Nada.

-Déjalo.

-Tengo de atender.- alego Edward, levantándose de la cama con el teléfono.

Vio desconsolada, aunque no sorprendida, como él salía de la habitación ya con el teléfono pegado en la oreja. Entonces se sintió desnuda, más desnuda y desolada que nunca. Cogió la bata de baño y se la puso, amarrando los tirantes firmemente. Se sentó en la cama a esperarlo, a esperar la excusa que tendría para irse a la oficina, pero rezando porque volviera y la amara en la cama como lo hacía antes. Se bebió las dos copas de champán.

La puerta se abrió, y Edward entro ya vestido con un traje azul marino. Cogió de la mesita de noche un Rolex negro y se lo abrocho en la muñeca.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo…

_¡CRACK!_

El sonido de las copas de vidrio al estrellarse contra el suelo de madera fue tan repentino, que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Bella tardo un momento en darse cuenta que la mano le sangraba.

-¿Estas bien?

¿Bien? ¿Él quería saber si estaba bien?... ¿Estaba bien?

-Sí.

Edward la agarró del brazo y la llevo a la cocina. Examino su mano un momento, buscando vidrios, y luego puso la mano bajo el chorro de agua. La mueca de Bella solo duro el segundo en que Edward cerro el grifo. Le vendo la mano.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos. Bella miraba ausente su mano vendada, Edward miraba la puerta.

-Vete.- Bella lo libero del trabajo de recordarle que lo esperaban.- Yo estaré bien.

Edward la miro largamente antes de hablar.

-Realmente…- resoplo bajito.- Bella, mañana podremos…

-Basta. No me hagas promesas que no cumplirás.

* * *

><p>Aqui les estoy subiendo el primer capitulo de este fic EdwardBella. Ojala les guste, no es mi mejor fic, pero es entretenido (risas). Como veran es muy realista, esto es algo que ocurre en todos los matrimonios. No sera muy largo el fic, como mucho seis o cinco capitulos.

¿un RR? xD

Saludos.!


	2. Amigos I parte

**Amigos (I parte)**

_**Un amigo es aquel que sin importar lo que pase, siempre estará contigo. Los amigos son como diamantes, se labran con el tiempo y son para siempre.**_

La tarde le paso lenta a Bella. Desde que había dejado su trabajo como productora en una pequeña agencia de publicidad, a pedido de Edward cuando se habían casado (según él ganaba lo suficiente para mantener la casa y los bienes), tenía mucho tiempo libre. Pero Alice trabajaba todo el día y gran parte de la noche como camarera en un restaurant gourmet, Rosalie se la vivía organizando bodas y en esta temporada estaba muy ocupada (todo el mundo quería casarse en una capilla al aire libre en verano), y Bella se sentía muy sola sin sus amigas. Y tenía miedo. Temía envejecer así: sola, divorciada… y sin amigas. No había hablado con ellas hace meses.

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza constantemente. Sola, divorciada y sin amigas.

No, no... No si podía evitarlo.

Cogió el teléfono.

_-¿Hola?_

-Rosalie.- suspiro Bella, casi a punto de llorar.- Oh, Rosalie como te extraño…

_-¿Bella? ¡Cariño, yo también! ¡Estabas perdida!-_ Bella incluso podía imaginar su sonrisa.- _Y cuéntame, querida, como te lleva el matrimonio._

-De eso mismo quiero hablar. Pero no por teléfono.

-_Oh_.- parecía entender… muy bien.- _Llama a Alice y dile que iremos al restaurant donde trabaja hoy a las 6pm. Ahorita no, porque estoy ocupada, pero veré como me salgo de aquí._

-Sí, gracias Rose.

-_Soy tu amiga Bella_.- le recordó con un gruñido, como si la reprendiera por agradecer algo que ella ya debería saber de antemano.

Cuando se encontraron en el restaurant, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Y Bella comprendió que no debía temer perderlas. Rosalie había dejado su trabajo y Alice se arriesgaba a que la despidieran por sentarse en una mesa cuando había tanto que hacer, pero aun así ahí estaban… tendiéndole una mano cuando lo necesitaba tanto.

-Amigas- murmuro llorosa.-, yo no sé qué está pasando. Edward esta tan cambiado… no es el mismo de antes, ya no me busca, no me toca, no me besa. Siento que lo estoy perdiendo, se me va de las manos. Siento su indiferencia, por las noches… me rechaza.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron; no parecían sorprendidas, era como si siempre lo hubieran sabido.

-Bella… siempre hay una esperanza.

-Exacto.- dijo Rose.- Lucha por su amor. ¿Es el hombre de tu vida, no?

-¡Sabes que sí!

-Entonces no te des nunca por vencida. Se vale todo… ¡escúchame, Bella! Todo si es por amor.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Entrega todo...- le dijo Alice.

-Ya no tengo más.- gimió.

-¡Inventa algo!- interrumpió Rosalie.- Siempre hay un modo…

-No es posible que lo pueda amar más.

-Pensando así lo perderás, Bella.

-¿Y si se él se va?- pregunto angustiada.

-Lo habrás perdido.

-¿Y qué queda para mí?

-Lo que has vivido.

-Tu consejo no me ayuda, Rose.- le dijo.

-Bella…- susurro Alice.- ¿No será que has descuidado la forma de buscarlo en el amor? Tal vez la casa, la rutina… tus celos… Lo asfixias, Bella.

-¡No será al propio!- interrumpió Rosalie.- Bella, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se acostaron?

Ella les narro el episodio de la noche pasada con la voz entrecortada, y sin poder levantar la mirada. Necesitaba una copa, estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos. De nuevo.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Alice se levantó rápidamente y dijo que iría a la cocina a por unas copas.

-¿Dónde te has dejado el coñac, Riley?- pregunto con un suspiro a unos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Él la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Alice, ¿ves a toda esa gente ahí fuera? Vete a trabajar, por dios, o el jefe cumplirá su palabra y te echara.

Ella lo ignoro a su amigo y comenzó a registrar las estanterías.

-¡¿Dónde se encuentra?

Ambos oyeron la exclamación que retumbo en la cocina, y el silencio que le siguió. Riley se escabullo por las puertas traseras, mientras se Alice se quedaba ahí parada, con la botella de coñac en sus manos temblorosas. Entonces oyó como se abría la puerta de la alacena, y por ellas entraba un dios heleno enfurecido. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a arremeter contra ella, como un toro rabioso.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Alice gruño, llevándose las manos a las sienes y acariciándoselas, mientras simulaba un mareo.

-No tienes que gritar. No estoy sorda.

-Pues me haces pensar lo contrario. ¿No te dije que si seguías con tus jueguitos te iba a despedir?- siguió gritando innecesariamente.

-Oh, vamos Jasper…

-_Es_ señor Whitlock.- corrigió.

Alice suspiro.

-Señor Whitlock, usted sabe que yo no tengo nada que ver con…

-¡Ah, basta ya de mentiras! Sé que estas teniendo una aventura con Peter, y te revuelcas con él en la alacen…

La bofetada que Alice le propino resonó en la alacena como un chasquido, y lo corto a mitad de su hiriente frase. Jasper se llevó la mano a la mejilla, atontado, y luego miro como ella se iba hacia la salida con la botella de coñac en sus manos.

La furia lo invadió.

-¡Estas despedida! ¿Me has oído? ¡Despedida!

Alice lo miro sobre su hombro.

-No lo creo. Ya presente mi dimisión el lunes. Adiós, señor Whitlock.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa Rosalie ya había planificado toda la noche de Bella, y esta estaba con las esperanzas renovadas.

-Aquí traje algo de beber.- sonrió Alice mientras llenaba las copas que se encontraban en la mesa.- Ahora, ¿de qué me perdí?

Bella sonrió.

-Allie, por primera vez en la vida te daré el gusto que tanto quisiste.

El chillido de Alice no pudo ser más hilarante, mientras que Bella y Rose reían.

-¿Pero que esperan, tontas?- Alice cogió los tres bolsos y se los puso al hombro.- ¡Vamos! Al fin Bella gozara yendo de compras conmigo, ¡paren sus culos de la silla! ¡No hay tiempo!

Rosalie y Bella le quitaron sus respectivos bolsos y la siguieron hacia el coche, riendo. Lo que ninguna vio fue un hombre de treinta y cinco años, con el cabello rubio de un león y potentes ojos azules, parado en la puerta de la salida, con la mirada fija en aquel duendecillo de pelo rizado.

_Ahora si te he perdido, Alice. Es el fin._

Jasper Whitlock entro a su despacho y cerró la puerta con llave, así como también sello cuidadosamente su corazón.

Traje el capítulo antes de lo esperado xD por lo general tardo dos semanas en publicar.

Ojala les haya gustado.

Y gracias a Kiimberly y a Chica Saga Crepusulo neny, por esos RR tan lindos.


	3. Amigos II parte

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos (II parte)<strong>

_**Los amigos son como diamantes, se labran con el tiempo y son para siempre.**_

Edward apenas podía lograr concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante de él. El trabajo al principio había sido un buen refugio, una manera de olvidarse de sus problemas. Pero cada vez más lo veía como una condena.

Cansado de fingir más, se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos, solo quería evadirse de la realidad, soñar un poco con aquel dulce paraíso que había sido su vida con Bella antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

_«-Oh, Edward. ¡Son preciosas!_

_Edward sintió que se le ponía rojo el cogote cuando Bella lo beso rápida pero dulcemente, agradeciendo aquel tonto ramo de flores silvestres que él había arrancado del jardín de su vecina._

_-No son gran cosa…_

_-¡No te metas con mis flores!- Bella sonrió, con la cara casi enterrada en el arreglado ramo._

_-Si te gustan tanto, ven y agradéceme.- la reto, divertido, mientras se acomodaba en el viejo sillón. Se palmeo las piernas, arqueando una ceja._

_Bella se sonrojo._

_-Papá puede llegar..._

_-El "jefe" está en la estación.- la tomo de la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas.- Venga, amor._

_Bella comenzó a besarlo como siempre, dulce e inocentemente. Todo lo inocente que se puede ser a los 17 años, claro. Edward tomo un puñado de su sedoso cabello y lo mantuvo sujeto en su mano, manteniendo a Bella firmemente en su sitio, y poco a poco comenzó a profundizar el beso. Su lengua acaricio los labios de su novia, adorando el delicioso sabor a mujer joven que lo volvía loco._

_Un pequeño gemido broto de los labios de Bella, y este viajo velozmente hacia la entrepierna de él. Con todo el dolor del mundo (y de verdad era dolor, ya que empezaba a creer que tenía el severo caso de bolas azules), soltó a su novia y dejo que normalizara su respiración, mientras que el acariciaba sus piernas en toda su longitud, deleitándose con la cremosa piel blanca. Adoraba cuando Bella usaba shorts._

_-Te quiero.- murmuro._

_-Yo también te quiero, Bella. Algún día, te lo prometo, algún día serás legalmente mía._

_-Siempre he sido tuya.- fue su inocente respuesta._

_Edward sonrió, mientras sentía cada vez más notoria la cajita de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su chamarra._

_-Mía… para hacerte lo que quiera, ¿no?_

_Bella soltó una risita, sonrojándose de nuevo._

_-¿Eh, Bella? ¿Lo que yo quiera?- volvió a preguntar, sonriendo contra la piel de sus mejillas._

_-Lo que quieras, lo sabes._

_-¡Dulce escuchar eso!_

_Y acto seguido la tumbo sobre el sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Bella se reía, jadeante, mientras le pedía que parara._

_-¿Por qué? Te ves tan hermosa.- fue lo que respondió Edward, intentado no carcajearse._

_Bella logro escabullirse de sus entrometidos dedos y lo apreso con sus piernas, mientras sus manos iban debajo de la camiseta gris de Edward y comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas._

_Edward hace mucho había aprendido a soportar esa clase de torturas, pero no quería decepcionarla. Así que se carcajeó, mientras la empujaba gentilmente y la tumbaba sobre el sofá de nuevo a su lado, disfrutando de su hilaridad.»_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando para intentar evadir el escozor de sus lágrimas no derramadas. Jamás derramadas.

_¿Qué nos pasó? Antes solíamos reírnos así, ¿en qué momento perdimos nuestra alegría?-_ pensó, impotente.- _¿Cuándo deje de ser suficiente? ¿Cuándo el amor que le daba dejo de satisfacerla?_

Había una pregunta perdida que Edward no lograba asociar con las demás. Una pregunta sin formular que le rondaba cada noche, cada día, y que sin saberlo lo mantenía distante e insensible con lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Una pregunta que jamás el reconocería, hasta que quizás fuera demasiado tarde. Por el momento se sentía demasiado herido, vacío, y no quería aceptar fallas. Simplemente esperaba una respuesta para salvar lo que un día fue su cielo en la tierra. Pero, ¿cómo salvar algo que has enterrado? Las respuestas se buscan, no se esperan. Edward estaba ciego de impotencia, lleno de un orgullo viril que amenazaba con destrozar todo su mundo.

Por el momento, se permitía estar atado a recuerdos. A los bellos recuerdos de su matrimonio. La primera cita, desastrosa, horrible, su coche se había averiado y quedo como un tonto por no poder arreglarlo así que debieron coger un taxi, él la llevo a comer hamburguesas y luego supo que era vegetariana, a Bella se le rompió un tacón; pero aun así al final de la noche se besaron, y Bella le había dicho que sí cuando le pidió salir de nuevo.

Al ir ambos a universidades diferentes todo había sido más difícil. Se llamaban siempre que podían, y los correos electrónicos no faltaban. Pero aun así él se daba un tiempo para tomar el tren desde Chicago a Boston para pasar con ella un fin de semana. No hicieron el amor hasta el día de su luna de miel, y a pesar de su frustración sexual, había esperado por Bella con paciencia. Y la confianza era algo que se podían permitir.

Edward resoplo y sus ojos acuosos viajaron hasta el retrato encima de su escritorio. El día de su boda. Bella se veía tan hermosa. Tan inalcanzable para él, pero ahí estaba, a su lado, convirtiéndose en su mujer, atándose a él de todas las formas humanas posibles. Le había prometido amarlo, respetarlo y confiar en él, sobre la salud y la enfermedad, cuanto durasen sus vidas.

_«-Hasta ahora todo va bien._

_Edward le miro, confuso, mientras bailaban en la pista, con todas las miradas de los invitados puestas en ellos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que aún no has escapado._

_Suspiro y le acaricio uno de los suaves rizos tiernamente._

_-¿Cómo? Me has hechizado, no podría ni aunque quisiera, Bella. Y créeme, amor mío, lo último que quiero es huir de ti._

_Bella se mordió el labio, manteniendo el rostro oculta contra su pecho. Bailaron un rato así, juntos y silenciosos, Edward sintiéndose más dichoso que nunca._

_-Tanya se ve guapísima esta noche._

_Edward sonrió, hundiendo los labios en el arco de su oreja, para luego depositar un pequeño beso ahí._

_-Tú te vez mucho más guapa que ella._

_-¿En serio?- pregunto Bella, con los ojos brillantes, aunque recelosos._

_-Encantadora, hermosa, preciosa, radiante…- Edward la miro con una sonrisa seductora.- ¿Quieres que siga?_

_-Si, por favor._

_-Deseable, apetecible, sensual, sexy…_

_-Vale, entiendo tu punto._

_Edward se carcajeo, mientras la besaba tiernamente en la mejilla._

_-No me importan ninguna de estas chicas de la sala, nunca me importaron, Bella.- dijo.- Siempre has sido tu amor. Por favor, no arruinemos este momento hablando de terceros._

_-No puedo evitar la diferencia, Edward. Tanya es tan perfecta, y yo soy…_

_-Tú eres imperfectamente perfecta. Eres mi ideal, Bella. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?- murmuro con dulzura. No quería discutir las inseguridades de Bella ahora, no ahora._

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tienes razón, no arruines nuestro momento. Ahora eres mío, ¿cierto?_

_-Como tu mía._

_Y la beso.»_

Unos toques en su puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Edward se puso derecho en la silla, cogió los papeles y parpadeo para secarse los ojos.

-Adelante.- vocifero.

Ángela, su secretaria, entro y le dijo que el señor McCarthy pedía hablar con él.

-Hazlo pasar, Ángela.

La muchacha no había terminado de irse cuando Emmett McCarthy ya estaba entrando a la oficina. El joven miro extrañado a su amigo, puesto que los papeles que al parecer leía con mucho interés estaban al revés. Pensó en gastarle una broma, pero Edward ya se veía lo suficientemente torturado.

-Bueno, bueno.- murmuro mientras se sentaba.- ¿Y qué cuentas, Edward?

-Nada interesante. ¿Has visto el caso Vulturi? Todavía no sé cómo haremos para probar que hubo fraude. Ese tipo fue un completo idiota al darle ese poder a su abogado. Quizás si…

-Ya cállate, por favor.- Emmett resoplo, mirándolo entre divertido y frustrado.- ¿No piensas decirme que es lo que te tiene tan… mal?

-¿A mí? Nada.

Se inició una verdadera batalla de miradas entonces. Edward trataba de mostrarse impasible, pero era verdaderamente difícil.

-Venga ya, Edward.

El aludido suspiro, y se dijo que desahogarse una vez al año no le haría el menor daño.

-Es Bella.

-¡Claro que es Bella!- Emmett hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, casi con chanza.- ¿Te boto de la casa?

-¿Qué? Dios, no.

-¿Entonces? Tienes pinta de vagabundo. ¿Hace cuánto no te afeitas?

Contraído, Edward se pasó la mano por la barba uniforme y suspiro.

-Bella no me ha botado de la casa, Emmett.- gruño.

-Vale, vale. ¿Entonces…?

-Estamos… teniendo ciertas dificultades.- murmuro, girando un sacapuntas entre sus manos.

-¿En el sexo? Hombre, existe el Viagra, ¿sabes?

-¡Por tu madre, Emmett! ¿Es que no se puede hablar en serio contigo?

-De acuerdo, no tienes que meter a mamá en esto. No es en el sexo, entonces. ¿Celos? Bella siempre ha sido muy celosa.

-Un poco de todo.- jamás le diría a su amigo que no han tenido sexo en meses. Se burlaría el muy maldito.- Últimamente nos la pasamos peleando. Desde hace meses que estamos mal. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando empezó.- resoplo.

-Mmm. ¿Has probado con una cena, flores?- Emmett hablo con ligera superficialidad, todo le parecía de lo más entretenido.- Bella es muy romántica, amigo. Seguro que eso, más una bonita charla sobre sentimientos y terminando con un buen revolcón, arreglarían todo.

Edward miro a su amigo atentamente un momento, y luego tomo el intercomunicador.

-_¿Si, señor Cullen?-_ dijo Ángela.

-Ángela, por favor, llama a Felix y has que escolte al señor McCarthy fuera del edificio.

Acto seguido, y ante el estupefacto de su mejor amigo, Edward tomo a Emmett por la chaqueta y deje fuera de su oficina. Segundos después, oyó como él y Felix discutían desaforadamente.

**.**

-¿Y este? ¿No te parece de lo más… lindo?

Bella miro aburrida a Rosalie, que sostenía un vestido rosa de lentejuelas.

-¿Me ves cara de artista de circo, Rosalie?

-De acuerdo, perdona, pero es que… joder, cuando te pusiste tan… rellenita.

Contraída, Bella se tocó las caderas. Cierto que había subido un poco de peso y ya no era Talla Única, pero su vientre seguía plano y mantenía su atractiva forma de pera. ¿Era su culpa que los malditos que hacían los vestidos más bonitos, pensaran en anoréxicas esqueléticas vistiéndolos? ¡Ella era una mujer, por dios, tenía curvas!

-Cállate, Rose.- dijo Alice.- Además, ya tengo el vestido perfecto.

Las tres mujeres admiraron el vestido azul oscuro que Alice sostenía. Era sencillo, con un seductor escote en forma de V en la espalda, corto por las rodillas. Sencillamente perfecto.

Rosalie silbo, admirada.

-Dice "Bella follara con su marido" por todas partes.

Bella chasqueo la lengua y cogió el vestido.

-No se trata solo de eso, Rose.

_Sin embargo_- pensó.-_ no me caería mal si Edward me hace el amor._

Luego salieron de la tienda, y Bella se fue a casa con bolsas de compras en las manos. Dejo el vestido desplegado en la cama, mirando el reloj de la cómoda. Faltaban solo un par de horas para que Edward llegara a casa, y ella ya tenía en la mesa de la cocina todos los implementes necesarios para preparar un banquete que despertara su apetito. Ah, claro, y el vestido perfecto para despertaría su lívido.

Bella se dijo que su madre podía ser infantil, algo egoísta y quizás muy caprichosa, pero tenía razón en eso de que al hombre se le llega al corazón por medio de la comida… y los escotes, claro.

Sonriendo (sonriendo por primera vez de verdad en varios meses), acaricio su alianza y lanzo un juramento.

_El prometió amarme para toda la eternidad… él lo prometió, pero jamás hice nada para ayudarle a mantener su promesa. Pero no es tarde. Oh, dios, ayúdame… que no sea tarde._

**.**

Ya se hacía tarde cuando Edward salió por fin de la oficina. Ángela se encontraba dormitando sobre su escritorio. Edward se acercó a ella y le movió el hombro ligeramente.

-¡Oh, dios!- muchacha se levantó de un salto y lo miro, avergonzada.- Lo siento, señor Cullen.

-No te preocupes, ya es tarde.- respondió Edward.- Ángela, ¿y las flores que te encargue?

Cuando vio el reflejo aprensivo en los ojos de su secretaria, Edward supo que mejor ni preguntaba, a menos que quisiera quedarse sin secretaria y con una demanda por homicidio.

Una vez que hubo aparcado delante de su casa, Edward se quedó unos segundos sentado en el asiento con el coche apagado. ¡Unas rosas! Unas malditas rosas era todo lo que le había pedido a Ángela y ella no pudo traérselas. ¿Qué tan difícil era llamar a la floristería y pedirlas, dulce Jesús?

_Bueno, y porque no lo hiciste tú, ¿eh, Cullen?_

-Cállate.- dijo Edward, pero ¿cómo pedirle a tu subconsciente que no te diga las grandes verdades de la vida?

Suspirando se bajó del coche y comenzó a caminar en dirección en su casa. Por un acto involuntario, giro la cabeza hacia el jardín de su vecina. ¿Eran esas flores?

Sin reparar en sus actos, Edward corrió hacia el patio de su vecina y arranco unas cuantas, arreglando un improvisado ramo con flores de colores crema y blanco pálido. Eran pequeñitas y simples, naturales y hermosas flores silvestres.

_Como Bella._

Entonces vio como la luz de la ventana de la casa vecina se encendía, y sintiéndose como un adolecente, se escurrió detrás de la vereda y corrió hacia el porche de su casa, tal como hacía de joven, riéndose entre dientes. Había ramitas y grama en sus caros pantalones de vestir y tierra en sus zapatos, pero tenía aquel bonito e improvisado ramo de flores para Bella. Eso era lo importante. Eso siempre había sido lo importante, inclusive cuando tenía 17 años.

Aun soltaba pequeñas y silenciosas risas cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió de improviso. Sus risas pararon. Con ojos codiciosos, Edward recorrió la silueta de su mujer. Se veía hermosa… incluso crocante.

La extraña palabra le saco una sonrisa.

Edward advirtió que el cogote se le ponía rojo cuando Bella reparo en el tonto ramo entre sus manos.

-¿Son para mí?- pregunto, su voz tan ligera como un suspiro, y Edward creyó que se echaría a llorar.

Guiado por un extraño y melancólico impulso, murmuro:

-No son gran cosa…

Espero ansioso y temeroso la respuesta de Bella, pero esta se limitó a tomar las flores y acariciarlas. Luego se la llevo a la cara y las olfateo.

-No te metas con mis flores.- dijo al fin, tímidamente.

Y Edward sonrió, porque su mujer no lo había olvidado. No se sentía lo suficientemente envalentonado para seguir el hilo de la extraña conversación, así que se limitó a preguntar porque vestía así y a donde iba, sonando un tanto demandante y a la vez desolado.

Bella sonrió.

-Tengo una cita.

* * *

><p>Perdonad la tardanza (!) pero espero que os gustara el capítulo.<p>

Ahora, quiero agradecerles a todas sus maravillosos reviews, sois unos ángeles, de veras.

**Kiimberly**, no pude responderte porque no estas registrada, no porque no quisiera, lo juro por el gatito de mi vecina. (!) Gracias por todos tus bonitos reviews, y muchas _muchas_ muchas disculpas si casi te hago perder la paciencia _:)_

¿un RR?

Saludos.!

**P.D:** tengo una historia de Nessie/Jacob y Bella/Edward nueva, pásense y díganme que tal.


	4. Lo siento

Mejor lo suelto todo a bocajarro antes de que recuerde que no debo estar aquí, sino terminando de colocar cada cosa en su lugar. La mudanza a sido lo peor.

Lo siento muchísimo chicas! En serio, sé que a ustedes les gustaba el fic, lo cual no entendí ya que no es de mis favoritos. En estos momentos estoy absolutamente molesta con la vida, y no puedo escribir nada feliz. Es una mierda, lo sé, pero mi estado emocional tiene que ver mucho con mi forma de escribir y no quiero venir y publicarles mierdas. Siempre trato de publicar mierda buena, o decente al menos, pero sé que si empiezo a subirles los capis y se decepcionan… bueno, seria horrible, nadie quiere acabar con un "Fin" que sepa a poco o que acabe con nosotras acabando el paquete de Kleenex, ¿cierto?

Así que, no, no piensen que dejo el fic. Usare mis ratos felices para escribir en el, así cuando publique pueda sacarles aunque sea una sonrisa.

Pero mientras no quiero dejarlas en ascuas, así que dejare reseñas sobre dos fics que tengo bastante adelantados (y que pensaba publicar después de este) para que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer. Serán reseñas cortas, ya que ya me ha pasado en mi antiguo blog que hacia una votación y de repente encontraba la reseña completa en otro lado.

**Chacal: **

"-¿Qué es, Isabella? ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? ¿No quieres que vea en ellos que es a mí a quien deseas, a quien amas?

-Vete, por favor, vete…

-No me iré hasta que me lo digas. Quiero que salga de tus labios.

-No importa lo que diga, no importa si te amo. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes. ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un cuento de hadas? Solo eres un pobre diablo, no arriesgare mi futuro por ti."

**Sed de Venganza:**

"Muchas personas tienen demasiadas cosas de las cuales arrepentirse. Yo solo tengo una: inmortalidad.

¿Quién en su sano juicio ha legado que deba existir? ¿Quién en su sano juicio ha legado que yo la deba poseer?

Tenía 16 años cuando fui consciente de ella, 17 al enamorarme de alguien que la tenía y 18 al poseerla. O más bien poseerme ella a mí.

Solo me ha traído desgracias a través del tiempo. Por ella he perdido a todos aquellos a quienes amaba, y ahora solo vivo por la sangre, por la muerte… y destrucción.

Ahora solo vivo por mi sed de venganza."

Ahí están esas dos, las que más le llamen la atención, vótenla en el poll que pondré en mi perfil.

Muchos besos y de nuevo disculpas. Publicare "Nada esta perdido" lo mas rapido que pueda, reitero que **no** dejare el fic, pero si tardare mas de las dos semanas previstas de siempre.


End file.
